As communications devices, such landline and mobile phones, internet calling mechanisms, personal digital assistants and the like become more ubiquitous, it is becoming increasingly desirable to allow individualized customization of communications devices by users. Such personalization can be beneficial, for example, in allowing many functions to be tailored to specific users, to allow users to express themselves through their unique communications device, or to allow multiple users to use one communications device in highly personalized ways.
Current approaches to operational personalization require that a user, for example, manually change various settings within a communications device, download desired ring tones, manually change wallpaper, etc. Another way of personalizing a communications device includes the use of distinct faceplates that can be easily added to, removed from, or swapped between communications devices. Current faceplates, however, generally serve a purely aesthetic purpose, decorating the exterior of a communications device, but do not facilitate operational personalization of settings within a communications device.
Moreover some communications devices, such as home telephones, generally do not provide any but the most minimal mechanisms for personalization, such as changing a ring type or volume, or swapping different colored faceplates. Accordingly, current approaches do not allow a user to quickly and easily change device settings, including both operational personalization and external aesthetics.